Tu sais, le garçon que j’aime…
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: [OS] Le temps d’une danse lors d’un bal à Poudlard, Hermione parle à Ron du garçon dont elle est secrètement amoureuse… Mais QUI cela peut il bien être ?


_Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à notre chère sensei JK Rowling ! J'espère que cette OS vous plaira !_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TU SAIS, LE GARÇON QUE J'AIME…**

En ce jour de bal à Poudlard, la Grande Salle avait été spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion de la plus charmante façon qui soit. Les tables habituelles avaient été retirées et laissaient place au buffet, aux rubans, chandelles, bougies, guirlandes sous un éclairage tamisé, fleurs et autres éléments de décoration divers. Et les smokings des jeunes hommes et robes de bal des filles ornaient encore davantage la Grande Salle qui avait plus que jamais ce soir-là des allures de fête.

Les différents couples commencèrent alors à arriver dès le début de la soirée ; les garçons attendant galamment leur cavalière au pied du grand escalier pour leur donner le bras jusqu'à la salle de bal. Harry avait tout naturellement invité Ginny, Drago y allait avec Pansy, Seamus avait demandé à Lavande de l'y accompagner, Dean était le cavalier de Parvati, Neville s'y rendait avec Luna comme partenaire, etc… Et quant à Ron, il avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains pour y inviter Hermione. Et à sa grande joie, cette dernière avait accepté.

Ce fut donc tout heureux et élégant dans son nouveau costume de bal – payé par Fred et George avec l'argent du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – que Ron se rendit au pied de l'escalier pour y attendre Hermione qui ne tarda pas à y descendre, très jolie dans robe saumon qui découvrait ses épaules et ses cheveux châtains lissés pour l'occasion.

-Euh… Waouh ! Tu es très belle, la complimenta Ron en rougissant comme à son habitude.

-Merci, sourit Hermione en le rejoignant. Tu es beau, toi aussi.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils se rendirent donc jusqu'à la Grande Salle où bon nombre d'élèves étaient déjà en train de danser et où l'ambiance commençait déjà s'installer de manière progressive.

Après avoir salué leurs amis et avoir bu un verre, Ron se tourna nerveusement vers Hermione avant de proposer :

-Euh… Tu veux danser, Hermione ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle avant de le suivre jusqu'à la piste.

Par chance, ce qui se jouait actuellement dans la Grande Salle était un slow et Ron en profita donc pour attraper la main d'Hermione et enrouler l'autre au-dessus de sa taille de ses grandes mains maladroites. Il n'osait croire que cela leur arrivait enfin, et de manière aussi simple… A présent, le plus délicat restait à faire. Il allait falloir déclarer à Hermione ce qu'il ressentait pour elle de façon claire… Et rien que d'y penser, il en tremblait déjà, même si à présent il était quasiment certain que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

-Euh… Il fait chaud, hein… fit soudainement Ron pour relancer la conversation, voyant qu'Hermione ne disait rien et semblait nerveuse.

-Oui… murmura cette dernière en faisant un sourire timide. Excuse-moi, Ron, je suis juste un peu nerveuse…

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien… Il se trouve que… ce soir, j'avais l'intention d'avouer mes sentiments au garçon dont je suis amoureuse, avoua Hermione d'une petite voix. Mais maintenant que nous y sommes, je… j'ai peur.

En entendant ces mots, le visage de Ron s'illumina. Ainsi, elle était comme lui… Elle aussi, elle avait l'intention de lui avouer enfin ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ce soir ! Il savait qu'il ne devait pas crier victoire trop vite mais il était certain qu'il s'agissait de lui… Mais pour en avoir la preuve formelle, il entra dans son jeu…

-Ah oui ? fit-il. Et qui est-ce donc ?

-Il est dans cette salle, murmura Hermione en rougissant. Et il… danse en ce moment.

Encore un bon point… Et Ron la trouvait si mignonne à rougir comme ça.

-Que pourrais-tu me dire d'autre sur lui ? demanda Ron.

-Eh bien… C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel… D'un peu à part parfois, mais de formidable…

-Et comment est-il physiquement ?

-Physiquement… Disons qu'il est grand, même un peu trop par rapport à moi, il ne s'habille pas toujours très bien mais… moi, je le trouve parfait.

Très grand et ne s'habillant pas toujours très bien ? Même si cela le vexait un peu, Ron devait bien admettre que cela était vrai… Il restait un grand dadais, l'un des plus grands garçons de Poudlard. Mais question habillement, il avait tout de même fait des efforts vestimentaires depuis quelques temps, économisant pour porter des tenues correctes et neuves. L'avait-elle au moins remarqué ?

-Et mentalement ? souffla Ron, sa joue contre celle d'Hermione tandis qu'ils dansaient toujours sous le rythme de la musique douce.

-Malgré les airs bourrus et grognons qu'il a souvent, surtout quand on ne le connaît pas bien, c'est un tendre avec un cœur d'or. Il a aussi un côté rebelle, il a déjà eu des ennuis avec le règlement et il est aussi têtu, maladroit et un peu timide…

Ron devait bien avouer qu'Hermione était en train de dépeindre son portrait parfait. Des ennuis avec le règlement de l'école, il en avait eu sa dose, et têtu, ça il l'était, oui. Pourquoi se disputerait-il tellement avec Hermione et Harry, sinon ? D'ailleurs, elle aurait dû ajouter jaloux, avec ça… Et maladroit… Eh bien, c'était lui aussi, ça, surtout avec les filles, une véritable catastrophe. D'ailleurs, Hermione lui avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle le trouvait empoté.

-Quels sont ses rapports avec les autres élèves de Poudlard ? interrogea Ron d'une voix chevrotante tandis qu'ils continuaient à tournoyer sur eux-mêmes.

-Eh bien, beaucoup se moquent de lui, répondit Hermione. Mais malgré cela, il a de vrais amis sur lesquels il peut compter.

A ces paroles, Ron se renfrogna un peu. Evidemment que beaucoup se moquaient de lui parce qu'il était un Weasley, avec de stupides cheveux carottes et de vieux vêtements troués, sans un sou en poche. Mais était également vrai le fait qu'il ait de véritables amis malgré tout, à commencer par Harry et Hermione.

-A-t-il du succès auprès des filles ? risqua Ron, curieux de voir quelle serait la vision d'Hermione sur le sujet.

-Eh bien, c'est difficile de répondre… Mais il a eu une relation avec une _autre_ il n'y a pas très longtemps… Une snob prétentieuse d'ailleurs selon moi. Et j'ai vraiment été jalouse lorsqu'il sortait avec elle.

Là, plus un doute, elle parlait bien de lui ! Et qui cette _autre fille_ pourrait-elle être sinon Lavande ? De plus que Ron savait qu'Hermione ne l'avait jamais appréciée, l'ayant toujours trouvée snobinarde et vaniteuse et que chacun savait à quel point Hermione avait été jalouse de sa relation avec Ron l'année passée.

-Et… quels sont vos rapports à tous les deux en ce moment ? conclut Ron, ayant besoin d'une dernière preuve avant de se lancer.

-Nous sommes amis, répondit Hermione en souriant. De très bons amis. Je l'ai rencontré dès mon premier jour à Poudlard. Il était déjà le meilleur ami d'Harry et par la suite, j'ai fini par devenir son amie, moi aussi. C'est vrai que nous sommes différents et que nous n'avons pas toujours été d'accord sur tout mais… avec le temps, nous avons tissé des liens inébranlables. Je l'ai aidé à plusieurs reprises et en plus, je m'entends bien avec sa famille… Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je pense que nous avons réellement bien appris à se connaître et j'aimerais vraiment… commencer enfin une histoire avec lui… Car je l'aime… depuis le premier jour… termina Hermione d'une voix émue.

Ils se connaissaient depuis le premier jour de leur première année, étaient amis grâce à Harry mais avaient eu des centaines de disputes… Hermione l'avait souvent aidé dans ses devoirs et elle s'entendait très bien avec les autres Weasley… Aucun doute à présent car Hermione n'avait ceci en commun qu'avec Ron… Oh, comme il était heureux à cet instant… Le garçon qu'elle aimait… c'était _lui_ !

-Oh, Hermione… murmura Ron d'une voix douce en serrant plus fort sa taille. Je…

-Tu penses… que je devrais lui dire tout ce que je ressens ? lui demanda Hermione d'une voix anxieuse.

-Oui ! lança Ron d'une voix vive. Oui, tu dois le lui dire ! Je suis sûr que c'est réciproque !

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Ron se demandait comment il devait réagir lorsque Hermione lui avouerait franchement que c'était lui, celui dont elle était amoureuse, s'il devait l'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras ou lui répondre que c'était réciproque d'abord… Il fut alors arraché à ses pensées lorsque Hermione lui sourit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser… sur la joue.

-Tu as raison… Je vais aller lui dire que je l'aime… Merci, Ron, tu es un véritable ami ! déclara-t-elle avec un sourire heureux.

Et tandis que la danse s'achevait, Hermione lui sourit une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner, laissant derrière elle un Ron complètement médusé et désarçonné… Merlin… Mais où allait-elle donc ? C'était _lui_, le garçon qu'elle aimait, non ? Alors _pourquoi_ partait-elle ?

Mais soudain, le pauvre Ron comprit… Et là, complètement choqué, il crut qu'il allait tourner de l'œil lorsqu'il vit Hermione se diriger à l'opposé de la salle pour rejoindre… Hagrid.

**FIN**


End file.
